


"See you again"

by Maiwritefic



Series: Fic of Ducktales [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate History, Comedy, Drama, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiwritefic/pseuds/Maiwritefic
Summary: Gyro meets again an old friend after years without seeing each other, tries to reestablish his bond with her, but the changes prevent him, especially with others who want to approach her and do not know how to deal with his mistake of the past.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Launchpad McQuack & Fenton Crackshell & Gyro Gearloose & Dickie Duck, Dickie Duck & Dewey Duck, Dickie Duck & Gyro Gearloose, Dickie Duck & Gyro Gearloose & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Dickie Duck & Launchpad McQuack, Dickie Duck & Mark Beaks, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Launchpad McQuack
Series: Fic of Ducktales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. An old friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I write for the Ducktales 2017 fandom, I hope you enjoy it.

# "An old friend"

((On a clear day in Duckburg Park where the science event for the young scientists and aspirants was being set up; Gyro, Fenton and Huey were walking in a straight line to Huey's booth, the place was almost ready))

Gyro Gearloose (frustrated mumbling): Why did you bring me to this place?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (looking at Gyro): Huey asked me for help and I thought you...

Gyro Gearloose (without looking at him): Anyway, no inconvenience or any other... foolishness.

Huey Duck: Dr. Gearloose, I came to learn and get my environmental science badge from the Junior Woodchucks. And don't worry, I'm not like my brothers.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: See Dr. Gearloose? He could be the next pillar of the...

((Gyro continues to ignore them))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (uncomfortable looking at Huey): Just... (Sad): I'm sorry, Huey.

Huey Duck: Why are you apologizing? Thank you for coming to help me.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (animated): No need, with pleasure...

Gyro Gearloose (yelling in the distance): Cabrera!! Get me a decaf coffee, now!!

(Fenton nods his head, runs in the opposite direction and Huey follows. They both arrive at a van that sells coffee and a girl attends to them)

????: Good morning, sir.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (tired): Good...aaahhh...day...oofff. (Recovers air): I'd like a decaf coffee, please.

????: With or without sugar?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (pensive): Ehhhhh...with...No no no...Yes...no with?

Huey Duck (interrupting): Can you give us a minute?

????: Okay.

((Huey grabs Fenton's arm as he walks away from the truck, while the girl watches her cellphone))

Huey Duck (toward Fenton): Can you call Dr. Gearloose and ask him?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Ohhh...sure.

((Fenton pulls out his phone, but Gyro walks toward them in anger, both looking at him uncomfortably))

Gyro Gearloose (mumbling): What's taking so long?!

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (Nervous): The girl asked if I wanted the coffee with or without sugar and I don't know what to answer.

Gyro Gearloose (pushes Fenton with his hand in his face): I'll go and order it.

((Fenton and Hugo look on uncomfortably from afar; Gyro approaches the van, while the girl waits bored))

Gyro Gearloose (with eyes closed): Listen, I'm sorry about my partner's incompetence and... (Opens eyes and is amazed) aaaaa...mmm...

???? (Confused): Sir, are you okay? Wait.

((The girl approaches to the table and stares at Gyro))

???? (Amazed): Gyro?!

Gyro Gearloose (Stunned): D...D...Dickie?

Dickie Duck (Cheerful): No way! Wait, I'll get off right away.

((Dickie gets out of the truck excited that he almost stumbles on a step, Gyro is petrified when he sees her and just stares, at that moment, she pounces on him giving him a big hug and Gyro blushes so much that his red cheeks cover almost the whole face))

Dickie Duck (Happy): I can't believe it, long time no see, buddy!!!

(Fenton and Huey were shocked to see a girl hugging Gyro like that and his reaction. Suddenly, she turns her eyes to Fenton and Huey, she lets go of her friend and goes towards them quietly, while Gyro was still standing and his face was completely red with shame).

Dickie Duck (intrigued): Hello... Do you know Gyro?

Huey Duck (confused): Yes... Do you?

Dickie Duck (laughing slightly): ha ha ha ha... Of course I do (shake hands with Hugo and Fenton) I'm Dickie Duck, nice to meet you... What are your names?

Huey Duck (quietly): I'm Huey and he' s Fenton.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (confused): ehhhh... yes, that's my name. One question... Do you really know Dr. Gearloose? 

Dickie Duck: Sure, if I didn't give him a hug, I usually hugged him when we were studying.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (exalted): You studied together?!

Dickie Duck: Yes and no; yes, because we lived in the same city and no, because Gyro was studying several science subjects and I... (A little bit embarrassed)...uh...accounting?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (confused): I'm los...a second.

((Fenton walks right into the Gyro))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (touching Gyro's forearm carefully): Dr. Gearloose?

((No response))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (exclaiming): Dr. Gearloose!

Gyro Gearloose (Desperate): What do you want, you piece of...?!! 

((Stop yelling and look at Dickie again))

Gyro Gearloose: *slight cough*

Dickie Duck (walking straight to them with Huey): Wow Gyro, that turn is new on you. Well, never mind that, I'd like to talk to you, but I have to work.

Gyro Gearloose (quietly): I understand.

Dickie Duck: Although this isn't really my job, I'm just helping out some friends. I'm going to go find a position tomorrow. So... mmhhh...

Gyro Gearloose (confused): What? What do you think?

Dickie Duck: Could I have your number?

Gyro Gearloose (blushing): What for?!

Dickie Duck: To call you, of course. That is, if you want to talk (tapping his elbow with Gyro's arm) sometime when you're free. Besides, it's a little obvious that we changed the numbers years ago.

Gyro Gearloose (blushing scratching his neck): ahhhhhhh...eeeeewwww...maybe...posi...

Dickie Duck: I'll take the "maybe" as yes. Now can you pass me the...?

((Gyro takes out his cell phone slowly, but Fenton takes the cell phone quickly and gives it to him in front of Dickie))

Dickie Duck: Thank you, Fen.

((As she writes, Gyro looks at Fenton with a hateful face))

Dickie Duck (with Gyro's phone in hand): Here it is. 

((Gyro takes his cell phone, Dickie says goodbye to Huey, Fenton and Gyro with a handshake, gets into the truck, and starts the coffee machine))

Dickie Duck: So you still want the coffee?

Gyro Gearloose: No no no... I'm fine, this (takes out his wallet and passes him fifteen dollars) is for wasting your time. Bye.

((Gyro turns and walks quickly without looking back, while Fenton, Huey and Dickie look on in confusion))

Huey Duck (to Fenton): That... was unusual for Dr. Gearloose.

Dickie Duck: Nah... He’s usually a little weird, but he's a good guy when you know him well.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (to Dickie): And you relate to Dr. Gearloose?

Dickie Duck: Yep, I'm his best friend.

(Fenton and Huey went blank when they heard the words "best friend")

Fenton and Huey (thinking): Best friend?!

##### end of chapter 1

###### I hope you like it


	2. Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unexpected encounter, new projects and objectives will now begin.

# Projects

(Fenton and Huey were at the booth where Huey would be for the event, it is small and full of defective items from the underwater lab. They are silent with confused faces about what happened in the truck and Huey breaks the silence)

Huey Duck: So... best friend... mmmhhh... Okay, okay, okay, that was unexpected.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: I thought so and it's not that Dr. Gearloose doesn't have friends, it's just that he's... distant, but... Why didn't he ever tell us about her? Maybe it's personal.

Huey Duck: Fenton, it's clear that Dr. Gearloose likes Dickie, it's the language on his face that gives him away.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Well, yes, he blushed a lot and it's the first time I've seen him like that. Although I think it's normal... 

Huey Duck (Interrupting): But it's obvious his love for her. Love is in the air.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: But she doesn't feel the same way.

Huey Duck: Ahhhhh...wait...mmmhhh... You can't be right! Because she said friend.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Huey, I know what you're thinking, it won't happen again.

Huey Duck: Yours was different...

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (exclaiming): What if she tries to steal some of Docter's inventions too!

Huey Duck: I don't know.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Neither do I, but I worry if that happens again and someone else. I don't want that.

Huey Duck: And why did you give Dr. Gearloose's cell phone to Dickie?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (guilty): Because he was taking it out, I wanted to avoid it and I passed it to him.

Huey Duck (*staring at him*): mmmhhhhh...

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Let's concentrate on your project, which is the important thing, right?

Huey Duck: Of course... My idea is an ecological generator based on sound.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Sounds interesting... What sounds does it power?

{The scene is cut and moved to the underwater lab}

((Gyro enters the lab frustrated, while Manny cleans the floor))

Manny: [How did it go with the red kid?] .... --- .-- / -.. .. -.. / .. - / --. --- / .-- .. - .... / - .... . / .-. . -.. / -.- .. -.. ..--..

Gyro Gearloose (annoying): Not now, Manny!!! I'll be busy!!

Manny: [What?] .-- .... .- - ..--..

((Gyro climbs the platform stairs, goes to the big table all messy where Lil bulb is waiting for senate, takes some shots))

Gyro Gearloose: mmmhhhh... damn, I need some adjustments, Lil bulb adjusts the table, I need to make these plans for the next project of the month ready as soon as possible.

((Lil bulb adjusts the table while he goes to the desk and opens the drawer looking for a pencil, he finds it, but he sees a photo, he takes it out and looks at it, it's a photo of him as a young man with Dickie with "Good luck in Japan. Your friend, Dickie Duck")

Gyro Gearloose (thinking while blushing): Why? *sigh* (stop blushing, still thinking) I don't think she'll see like before, I guess she knows what happened... But was her emotion at seeing me real or was it to hide her disappointment in me? ... (Shouting) Why is she so good to me?!! If I don't...!! (Turns to the big table, looks at Lil bulb and blushes in shame) *take a deep breath and then exhale* (walks to the table calmly) we better get started.

{The scene is cut; it's night in a small apartment}

(In a cluttered room, Dickie is sitting on her bed cross-legged in her pajamas, a big T-shirt saying "long live freedom and love" and long pants writing focused on her computer with headphones)

Dickie Duck (thinking): I hope tomorrow goes okay ...aaaggghhh... Adult life is stressful.  
Although I'm glad to see Gyro again, what a change it was, I didn't recognize him at first until I heard his voice, maybe...

(Looks at her phone on the right side of the bedside table, but shakes her head horizontally and turns to her computer)

Dickie Duck (thinking): No...Maybe he is busy (motivated) Come on, Dickie, you make it, and it’s not over yet.

(Turns torso to left side, takes some papers in a folder and goes back to computer)

Dickie Duck: mmmmmhhh... I'll try these two tomorrow. (Worried) I hope my accounting and sales degree works out.

###### end of chapter 2

###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but the next one will be a little longer.


	3. Starting point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dickie begins her search for a job and will meet other characters.

# Starting point

((Early the next day, Dickie is outside the apartment with his formal clothes, a white blouse, a black vest, dark blue pants and a bag next to a red motorcycle, gets in, puts on a helmet, starts the engine and leaves the place.  
While in the vault, in the laboratory, Fenton arrives with a thermos of hot water, observes the platform, goes straight to the stairs and climbs, there he finds Gyro sleeping kneeling on the big table with Lil Bulb next to him also sleeping; Fenton advances slowly on tiptoe towards his boss))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (whispering): Dr. Gearloose... Dr. Gearloose... Dr. Gearloose.

((Unresponsive, Fenton slowly backs away until Launchpad unexpectedly arrives at the platform, they crash, both fall down the runway on their backs, scream causing Gyro to wake up scared and angrier, he goes to the edge and looks at them furiously; Fenton fell on his back, landing on top of Launchpad))

Gyro Gearloose (Exalted): What the fuck are you doing here?!! If it's night, you pair of simpletons!!!

((The two sore ducks raise their heads slightly to respond))

Launchpad McQuack: Good morning...Doc...Ouch...I never thought a crash with someone would hurt and this is the ninth time in my life.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Hi Dr...Aaahhhh...I just came to check and he was asleep, I was about to leave him until...aaaahhhh...sorry LP didn't know...aaaauuuchchh... (Turns to the left, sees his thermos intact and goes back to see Gyro)

Launchpad McQuack: No problem, Fenton. I was just advising Doc that Mr. McDee is here to check on the progress of some...

Gyro Gearloose (interrupted in amazement): Bah bah bah bah?!!! At this hour?!

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: But Docter, its 9:00 in the morning.

(Gyro remains silent, turns his head towards the big table, heads desperately and grabs the planes piling up. Lil bulb jumps on his hat, Gyro goes down the stairs, surrounds the two ducks on the floor, goes to a desk, puts the plans in place and starts tidying up uncontrollably)

Gyro Gearloose (exalted): Cracksheeellll!! Order quickly and call Manny immediately!!

{Cut the scene and move to the outside of the vault}

((A red motorcycle goes to the entrance, its Dickie and it's received by a voice))

Voice of the reception: How can I help, miss?

Dickie Duck (taking out his helmet window): Hi, I'm Dickie Duck, I'm here to interview for a position in the company...

((A scanner appears, passes through a surrounding light and the scanner hides))

Voice of the reception: Registration... no threat... can go through.

Dickie Duck (confused): Thank you?

((Parking lot doors open and she enters with the motorcycle))

{The scene is cut and moved inside a waiting room}

(Dickie gets out of the elevator, goes straight to a chair and sits down with her folder and a bag. Huey and Dewey come out of the elevator talking, but Huey looks away and sees Dickie sitting, surprised, dragging Dewey away from her and going to the empty meeting room.)

Dewey Duck (annoying): Huey!! What did...?!

Huey Duck (putting his hand on Dewey): Shhhhhh... Wait a minute.

(Slowly opens the door, leaving it half-open, and sees that Dickie is still sitting; closes it again and turns to his confused and missed brother) 

Dewey Duck: So... it's one of your nervous breakdowns?

Huey Duck: I'm sorry, but I was surprised to see you.

Dewey Duck: Sorry who? 

Huey Duck: It's... it's a girl I met...

Dewey Duck (scoffs): Uhhhhh

Huey Duck: She's older...

Dewey Duck (disgusted): Eeeewwwwuuggghhhh...

Huey Duck: Not so old.

Dewey Duck (confused): Okay, you're losing me.

Huey Duck: I'd better show you, but in a cautious way.

((Dewey nods, opens door leaving an opening and looks at Dickie again))

Dewey Duck (whispering): Is that her? 

Huey Duck (whispering): Yes, I met her yesterday along with Fenton and Dr. Gearloose.

Dewey Duck (whispering): At that nerd fair?

Huey Duck (whispering and frustrated): Yes, that nerd place.

Dewey Duck (whispering): But she's not a nerd. And she looks kind of familiar.

Huey Duck (whispering): What do you mean...? 

((He stood there thinking for a moment and then was left with her mouth open))

Huey Duck (Surprised): You can't have...!

Dickie Duck (looking at the half-open door still sitting): Excuse me?

Huey Duck (scared): Oh no, he's on to us.

Dewey Duck (teasing): More like you, since you're cautious.

Huey Duck (annoyed): Don't mock, you were...

Dewey Duck (annoyed): Me?!! Why?

Dickie Duck (confused): Excuse me, but who are you?

((The brothers open the door wide and walk out of the meeting room))

Dickie Duck: Ohhh... Huey, hi. Wait. What are you doing here?

Dewey Duck: And what are you doing here?

Dickie Duck: Who is he that looks like you?

Dewey Duck (exclaiming): AHHHHHHHH... Didn't you tell him about me?!!

Huey Duck (altered): Okay that's enough and I'll answer your questions!!!  
Dickie, he's one of my brothers, Dewey, he and me are accompanying our uncle.

Dickie Duck: I understand, nice to meet you Dewey, I like your energy (ends with a smile).

Dewey Duck (slight blush with a forced smile): Thank you.

Huey Duck (looks at Dewey uncomfortably and turns to Dickie): And you?

Dickie Duck: Oh sure, I'm here for a job opening.

Huey Duck: And what are you applying for? (Looks back at his brother, who is still blushing and smiling forcibly)

Dickie Duck: Well... in... Commercial agent.

Huey Duck: Really?

Dickie Duck: Yes, I have two degrees, accounting and commercial agent. The longest years of my life.

Huey Duck: I hope you do well in your interview.

Dickie Duck: Oooohhhh...Thank you, Huey, you're a good boy.

Dewey Duck (shaking Huey's hand): What about me?! Am I a good boy too?!

Dickie Duck: Yep, you are, too. You're friendly.

((Dewey blushes a little more, but Huey pulls out his brother's hand with an annoying expression on his face. Suddenly, the elevator doors open and Launchpad rushes out))

Launchpad McQuack: The Doc told me to wait a little while... Eeehhh... (Watches the whole room and looks at the confused children) Ehhhhh... Where is Mr. McDee?

Huey Duck: In the vault doing the usual.

Launchpad McQuack (Relieved): ffffiiiiuuuu... well, at least there's time.

((Launchpad turns, looks at Dickie and smiles at him; she who blushes with a silly smile at him, Launchpad puts his hand out to greet her))

Launchpad McQuack: Hi, I'm Launchpad and I'm a pilot.

Dickie Duck (raises nervous hand and squeezes hand): Dickie...Dickie Duck...accountant...that is, expert in...That is... a pleasure...Heh...  
(Thought) Damn it, I wanted an interview and I ran into a ginger Adonis!! This can't be any more surpris...?!

Launchpad McQuack: And why are you here, Dickie?

Dickie Duck (blushing): Aahhhh... I'm... Here for a... interview... for an opening.

((Launchpad has a confused look, turns his head to look at the kids))

Huey Duck: She means she's looking for a job.

Launchpad McQuack: Ohhhh... you know they canceled it?

Dickie Duck (petrified): How?  


((She pulls out her cell phone from her purse, looks at the updates and sees the ad for McDuck companies "job openings are postponed until next week"; Dickie is left with an expensive disappointment))

Huey Duck: Sorry, Dickie.

Dickie Duck: It’s okay, it's okay. I didn't find out until now, I guess it was just a rush to get here, but okay... * take a little breath* now I'll go, thank you for your kindness.

Dewey Duck: Where to? (Blushing) not that I want to know...

Dickie Duck: I'll go to another company, because they have an opening and I want a second option... I don't know... well, goodbye.

((The boys say goodbye by a show of hands, Dickie too, goes to the elevator, enters and closes the doors. Huey looks at Dewey and sees that Dewey is staring at the elevator))

Huey Duck: eehhhh…Dewey…

Launchpad McQuack: Dewey, my friend.

Dewey Duck (with a soft voice): Yes LP?

Huey Duck (bumped): Wait a minute!!! Don't tell me you like her!!

Launchpad McQuack: Me too, she seems like a nice girl, I wish we had talked more and become friends.

Huey Duck (looks at Launchpad): Eeeehhhhh?? But do you like her in that way?

Launchpad McQuack: Which one?

Huey Duck (look at Launchpad): The friendly one or the other one?

Launchpad McQuack: The friendly one, of course. Why?

Huey Duck (turns his eyes the other way): Better forget it.

Launchpad McQuack: Right.

###### end of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part where Dickie begins to fall in love with Launchpad, will develop into a new story in the future.
> 
> And the part where Dewey begins to have feelings for Dickie is inspired by Dipper and Wendy's relationship from Gravity Falls (from a child who likes someone older) which is common, but they will be friends in the end.
> 
> That clears it up from now on.


	4. The attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro will take the first step to get together with his friend, after being stuck since their first meeting in several years.

# The attempt 

((At 10 am, the pre-revision of Gyro's new project is done and runs at a normal pace to the clock set at 1 pm, Scrooge leaves saying that for the moment he is fine and waits for him for the next two weeks; Gyro sits down and has a cup of coffee))

Gyro Gearloose (tired): At least nothing happened...

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (relieved): At least Mr. McDuck doesn't see any...

Gyro Gearloose (tired): Please... I need some time alone.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (empathetic): Sure, of course. But first, I need to take...

Gyro Gearloose: Yes yes yes yes... I just need some time alone.

(Fenton goes to some loose pieces, takes some and puts them in his handbag in an extra pocket where his suit is. Then he walks to the elevator, however, he opens it by himself and finds Huey, Launchpad and Dewey with his face captivated))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (cheerfully): How about Huey? Ready to go to your station to work on your project?

Huey Duck: Sure, I'll just leave Dewey here to entertain himself...

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (worried and whispering to Huey): I don't think it's a good idea, Dr. Ge...

Huey Duck: I don't think it's going to affect today that much.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (worried): Why is his face like that?

Huey Duck (coldly): He fell in love...

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Wow…Well... something normal for a child...

Launchpad McQuack: Oh yes, she was very nice, her name was Dickie Dickie Duck.

((Gyro spits out his coffee in amazement at hearing that name))

Gyro Gearloose (surprised and upset): Wait?! Whaaaat?!

Launchpad McQuack (confused): Do you know her too?

Gyro Gearloose (altered): Was she here or not?!

Launchpad McQuack: Yes, but she left.

Gyro Gearloose (altered): Why was she here?!

Huey Duck (scared): She was just looking for a job here, but was suspended and went somewhere else.

((Gyro watches them from afar in desperation, while shaking his left eye, everyone except Dewey were scared; Gyro takes out his tablet quickly and starts looking, while the rest go to the elevator slowly, dragging Dewey who was still in the clouds, everyone was inside until Gyro shouts))

Gyro Gearloose (exalted): No! Not that place!

((Gyro runs frantically until it reaches the elevator along with the rest, presses the upward button several times, closes the doors and begins to climb. Most felt uncomfortable)) 

Gyro Gearloose (looking at Launchpad coldly): Take me there.

Launchpad McQuack (confused and terrified): Excuse me, Doc... Where?

Gyro Gearloose (looking at Launchpad coldly): To Waddle.

{The scene is cut and moved to the outside of the Waddle building}

((Dickie walks past Mark Beaks, where he is observed to be interested))

Dickie Duck (awkward): That was a different... interview.

Mark Beaks (confident): Sure, stop with the boring stuff if we can talk in a relaxed way.

Dickie Duck (doubtful): Right, it's more relaxing.

Mark Beaks: See? I like your charm, Di Di. Huh?

Dickie Duck: Thank you for... the commentary, Mr. Beaks.

Mark Beaks: No formalities, Di; just call me Mark, like I'm one of your friends. Selfie!

((Take Dickie's hug and take the selfie))

Mark Beaks: I'll keep it as a souvenir.

Dickie Duck: You're not going to upload it like you normally do?

Mark Beaks (flattered): aaawwww... you even know what I could do, plus persuasive, that's three times better, honey. I'm waiting for your answer soon, but I know you belong here anyway.

Dickie Duck: Mark, I've told you that I always have my ideas clear and if it's not my first choice... You, you know.

Mark Beaks (approaches Dickie and takes his right hand with her left hand): I'll be happy to wait for you. 

Dickie Duck (disgusted, but maintaining a cordial tone): Thank you.

((Outside the building, a limousine arrives and is driven by Launchpad and crashes into a lamppost; Gyro gets out in a hurry and Fenton tries to catch up with him, but his handbag gets stuck, he tries to get it out, but prefers to leave it and follows his boss quickly, although Dewey gets out and goes after them too. The scientist runs until he sees Dickie and Mark holding hands, their eyes are frozen, causing an angry look and holding their hands tightly))

Mark Beaks (still holding Dickie's right hand): Call me when you're ready, you have a lot of potential.

Dickie Duck (uncomfortable): Sure? I mean, I'll see you some other time (let go of his hand) Bye, Mark.

((Turns to the left where his red motorcycle is secured with a padlock, while Mark looks at it from afar with interest from top to bottom; suddenly, Mark turns around and sees Gyro very angry, they both look at each other, just as Fenton arrives and takes Gyro by the forearm))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (low voice): Dr. Gearloose...

(Mark looks at them in confusion when he sees Dickie arriving at the motorcycle again)

Mark Beaks (Thinking): Ohhhh... seems I found something interesting.

((Mark looks back at Gyro, but in a more mocking tone, raises his left hand, points his thumb at Dickie from afar and points at himself with a playful smile; Gyro gets more angry than usual, almost advances towards him, but Fenton stops him, Mark walks towards the building with his cell phone in his hands, while mocking silently.  
Dickie dries the locks on his red motorcycle and is about to take it out into the street when she sees Gyro and Fenton in the distance. She comes close with the moped pushing it, Fenton realizes))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (Warning Gyro): Dr. Gearloose, Dr. Gearloose.

((Gyro listens to Fenton's voice, but Dickie is already in front of them, Gyro got blusher than the previous time because of the embarrassment of seeing his best friend outside the building of one of his competitions))

Gyro Gearloose (blushing): Di...Dickie...eehhhh...

Dickie Duck (confused): What are you doing here?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (nervous): It's weird, I know, but...

(Dewey arrives, jumps up and stands next to Fenton)

Dewey Duck: Hi Dickie, it's me. Remember me? The good boy Dewey.

((Adults remain silent, causing the environment to become more uncomfortable))

Gyro Gearloose (stop blushing and calm down): Hi, Dickie, I wanted to know how you're doing on your...

Dickie Duck (interrupting): Why don't you ask me that question by text?

Dewey Duck: That makes sense.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (holding Dewey's hand and walking away): Dewey, because we better get to the car. 

Dewey Duck (walking away): Dickie!! Dickie, can you call me...!! Wait... I didn't give you my number!!

((Fenton and Dewey leave for the crashed limo, while Gyro and Dickie are left alone))

Gyro Gearloose: That kid is...

Dickie Duck: crazy, yeah, it's very different from Huey.

Gyro Gearloose: Wait?!

Dickie Duck: I met him this morning, though I have a feeling Huey meant "brothers"

Gyro Gearloose: Because they're triplets; the red one, the hyperactive blue one and the green nephew.

Dickie Duck: Triplets?!! They have three different colors?! That's adorable.

Gyro Gearloose: ppppffffff... When you know them it's something else.

Dickie Duck: I guess. Well, I better get home.

Gyro Gearloose: Okay, shall I help you push your motorcycle?

Dickie Duck: Thanks for the help.

(Both walk straight to the street pushing the motorcycle and stand in a crosswalk)

Dickie Duck: It's good to see you again, though in this way.

Gyro Gearloose: I hope this is the last...

Launchpad McQuack (yelling from afar): Hey Doc!! How'd it go with your friend?!!

Dickie Duck (looking away from Gyro): Is that Launchpad?

Gyro Gearloose (looking away too): Do you know him too?

Dickie Duck: Yeah, do you?

Gyro Gearloose: Yes, Also, we work at the same place, although in different positions.

Dickie Duck (looking at Gyro): Wait a minute, you never told me where you work.

Gyro Gearloose (looks away): Well... you never asked. (Looks at Dickie) Okay, I work as a professional scientist at McDuck Enterprises.

((Dickie is speechless, then jumps for joy and applauds in front of his friend))

Dickie Duck (excited): Gyro, that's so cool!! Working for the world's richest duck!! Finally someone important recognizes your talents, congratulations!!

Gyro Gearloose: Thank you, even though I already had the job a few years ago, but thanks anyway for your congratulations.

Dickie Duck (decayed): Maybe you were too busy to let me know about your big job over there. (Neutral) I'm still very happy for you. One more question (closer to Gyro). Is Launchpad single?

Gyro Gearloose (annoyed): Are you kidding me?

Dickie Duck (whispering): No.

((Launchpad approaches them with a burrito))

Launchpad McQuack: How did it go?

Dickie Duck (relaxed): Well... (Excited) I mean, cool! (Calmly) And you?

Launchpad McQuack: Also cool, just taking my best friend's brother and his friend who's my friend to his stand at the science thing. And taking the Doc with you for...

Gyro Gearloose (interrupting): Thank you pilot for telling us.

Launchpad McQuack (ingenuous): You're welcome, Doc.

Dickie Duck: And... I don't know... would you like to?

Launchpad McQuack: oooohhh...sure, I like you, I'll give you my number to meet me sometime.

Dickie Duck and Gyro Gearloose (surprised): Really?!

((Dickie goes straight in front of Launchpad excited, leaving Gyro behind, she gives him her happy number, while Gyro watches them uncomfortably))

{Cut the scene and go to Gyro's house}

((Gyro is sitting on a couch remembering what happened))

[Flashback start]

((((Dickie and Launchpad happily say goodbye, Launchpad asks Gyro if he wants a ride to the lab, he accepts and goes to the damaged limo; Dickie says goodbye, while the limo drives away and Dickie also with her motorcycle. Then he leaves Huey and Fenton in the park and goes to the stand. He then leaves Gyro in the vault, Launchpad and Dewey say goodbye to Gyro and leave the place. The scientist enters his work place, saddened by the most embarrassing day he has ever had, tries to concentrate, but the embarrassment was so great that he decided to go home)))

[End of Flashback]

((Gyro looks at his cell phone with Dickie's number, presses the "call" button, waits and Dickie's voice is heard))

Gyro Gearloose (Voice off): Hello... Would you like to go out... with an old friend?

###### End of chapter 4

###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will take a little longer, but thanks anyway for reading this fanfic. I'm very grateful.


	5. The output

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A casual and at the same time uncomfortable exit for the badly tempered scientist

# "The output"

((Dickie was in bed watching on her computer, when she hears her cell phone, she takes it, is Gyro and answers him)

Dickie Duck (confused): Halo? Gyro?

(CUTTING)

((Gyro sitting on the couch with his cell phone))

Gyro Gearloose (Voice off): Hello... Would you like to go out... with an old friend?

(CUTTING)

Dickie Duck (surprised): Wait?! Really?!

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose: Yes... I mean if you're busy, there's no...

(CUTTING)

Dickie Duck: Are you kidding me, man?! Of course I'd like to hang out with you, it's been so long and only we saw each other quickly.

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose (shocked): What?! Did you say...?

(CUTTING)

Dickie Duck: I said yes, deaf man. Well, we meet at... maybe... the dock. What do you think? 

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose (nervous): Ehhhh...maybe...

(CUTTING)

Dickie Duck: I'll take the "maybe" as a yes again, great, 11 am we meet, see you tomorrow. Although I know you'll do some planning for our friend's outing, classic Gyro. Bye.

(CUTTING)

((Dickie cuts off the call, Gyro is mute by his mistake of calling her))

Gyro Gearloose (thinking): Damn it!! What the hell did I do?!! How could I be such a jerk to call her?! Did I do it because I wanted to or for something else?!

((Suddenly, Gyro remembers the moments where Dickie was with Mark and Launchpad))

Gyro Gearloose (thinking): No way! *breathing deeply and exhaling* Well, tomorrow you have... a friend outing... remember that... just friends. Damn it, I have to change the "maybe" to another word.

((The next day, at 9:20 am, Gyro was dressed in a T-shirt with the NASA logo, blue pants and his characteristic glasses and hat; he took a deep breath to calm down, however, he looked at himself in the mirror))

Gyro Gearloose (speaking internally): She knows, she knows, it's been years, nobody can forget what you did, she will see you differently, remember that... Because she dared to ask you and you never answered.

[Flashback start]

((((In Japan, Tokyolk, Gyro was at the airport about to leave after being released from charges against the 2-BO attack on the city. Suddenly Inspector Tezuka appears behind him, Gyro turns around and sees her))))

-Inspector Tezuka: Gearloose. (Walks over and passes a letter) This is for you, I brought it so I don't have anything of yours in this city. (Turns around in the opposite direction and walks away) You're lucky to be free, but next time you won't.-

((((The Inspector leaves the place, Gyro looks at the letter and sees that it is signed by Dickie, he is paralyzed with his eyes rolled up, he even hears the call for the flight, he puts the letter in his suitcase pocket and runs straight to his flight.  
On the plane, Gyro looks at the sky of a beautiful sunset, but with a sad face, he puts his left hand on his face showing signs of frustration.)))

[End of Flashback]

((Gyro leaves his home and walks quietly to the dock; it's 10:50 am, Gyro is sitting on a dock bench waiting, he feels nervous that his right leg is starting to shake, he looks everywhere for some sign of his friend, but it doesn't matter. It was 11:40 am and Dickie is not here yet))

Gyro Gearloose (his two hands covering his face in frustration): Ayyy Dickie, I forget that she is always late...

Dickie Duck (standing in front of him): Which Doc G?

((Gyro pulls his hands out of his face, looks at his friend across the street smiling at him))

Gyro Gearloose (frustrated): As always late, Ricarda...

Dickie Duck (annoyingly shaking her hugs up and down): Don't call me that!

Gyro Gearloose (laughing slightly): Sure...Ricarda...

Dickie Duck (annoyed gives a little soft punch in the hug to his friend): Stop it!

Gyro Gearloose (laughing): ji ji ji ji...just as childish.

Dickie Duck (approaching her annoying face): And you just as... annoying.

((Gyro was checking himself not to blush when his friend was so close to his face; Dickie walks away from him, walks straight in the other direction of the dock, Gyro watches her, gets up and follows her. They both walk, she on tiptoe and he more calmly))

Dickie Duck (looking at Gyro): So... where shall we go first?

((Gyro stands still, Dickie stops))

Gyro Gearloose (embarrassed): I don't know... I don't plan anything.

Dickie Duck (mocking): No way!! Gyro Gearloose himself didn't plan anything!! Well, well, well!! I'm not recognizing you!! Huh?

Gyro Gearloose (annoying): Don't criticize me!!

Dickie Duck (relaxedly holding his left shoulder): Relax Doc G, I'll teach you the art of not planning. It's more fun.

Gyro Gearloose (uncomfortable): I'm not sure, I never over...

Dickie Duck: The first time is much more interesting. Come on, buddy!

((Dickie takes Gyro's forearm, throws it away and they both run off the dock.  
The two birds went to a movie theater, where the place was full due to the premiere of a superhero movie that gained popularity in the first weeks))

Dickie Duck: Let's go see it!

Gyro Gearloose: I don't know, the line is...

Dickie Duck: Classic Gyro, doubting. Come on!

((Both of them got in line, it was going quite fast, Dickie was looking at the screen, while Gyro was uncomfortable with so many people, they reached a box to buy the tickets))

Cashier's Boy: Good afternoon. What movie would you like to see?

Dickie Duck: We'd like to...

Gyro Gearloose (interrupting): From another superhero, the recent one.

Cashier's boy: We have four front row seats right now.

Gyro Gearloose: The front rows? No...M...On a different schedule.

Cashier's Boy: I'm sorry, sir, but the afternoon shows sold out and you lost the front rows of this show recently.

Gyro Gearloose: ...How?

Dickie Duck (Surprised): What? No more schedule?

Cashier's boy: The only one left is at night, miss.

Dickie Duck: We'd better go, thanks anyway.

((Dickie and Gyro leave the cinema, disappointed and surprised))

Dickie Duck (awkward): That was... I mean... two seconds went by and we lost the seats... Two seconds, that's a record, right?

((Gyro Gearloose was silent and looking away, Dickie looks at him uncomfortably and takes his arm again))

Dickie Duck (a little cheerful): Don't worry, I know a fun place to have a good time.

((She drags Gyro away from the movie theater until they get to an ice rink about 4 blocks away))

Dickie Duck (entering with Gyro to the scene): Come on.

Gyro Gearloose: And do you remember how to ice skate? Cause I don't know.

Dickie Duck (embarrassed): Actually... I forget, but I can try again.

Gyro Gearloose (frustrated): But it's cold and we didn't even bring...

Dickie Duck (steady): Gyro... Just enjoy and go.

((The two friends enter the place, it was cold in the air; both arrive at the reception box to ask for some skates, they pay for skating for an hour. The place only had about 15 customers; Dickie goes straight to the ice rink with his skates on, Gyro keeps his balance and reaches the entrance of the rink, where he sees his friend trying to stand up while she is leaning on an iron rod)).

Dickie Duck (shivering): See... See... I can... *aauuucchhh*

((Gyro enters the track and asserts himself from an iron rod))

Gyro Gearloose: Ahhhhhhh!!! How cold!!! (Shakes his hand)

Dickie Duck (from afar): Come on, Doc G, this is fun...

((Dickie slips, tries to swing, but falls on her butt onto the ice; Gyro goes straight at her worriedly asserting himself from the bar))

Gyro Gearloose: Dickie. Are you okay?

Dickie Duck: Yeah... I think my pants got wet from ice though. (Touches the rink with his left hand and watches the water drops) I think it's not as frozen as I thought.

((Gyro takes his hand to raise her))

Dickie Duck: How about skating two together? I mean next to each other, because you can't skate and I can barely stand.

Gyro Gearloose (slightly flushed): M... okay...

((The two begin to slide on the ice, Dickie shakes hands with his best friend, while he blushes more embarrassed and feels watched by some passing by the rink; they are still cold and keep falling, but it doesn't take away Dickie's smile as she laughs every time she falls and Gyro occasionally puts a smile on his face. Dickie took her cell phone out of her pants pocket and started to take selfies, suddenly she takes one out with Gyro, with him looking uncomfortable.  
After an hour, both of them leave with a chill on their faces))

Dickie Duck: Okay, you were right, next time we're wearing vests.

((Dickie sees the park from afar))

Dickie Duck (excited): Hey! It's the place where Fen and Huey are, we can go...

((Gyro stands in front of her and grabs both arms in despair))

Gyro Gearloose (altered): NO! (Looks at Dickie who is confused, realizes it and calms down) I mean... mmm... I mean... they must be busy, so that they can take their time instead of losing their charm a long time ago.

Dickie Duck (annoyed): So what do you suggest?

Gyro Gearloose (bragging): A place above that small-time park...

Dickie Duck: You mean...

Gyro Gearloose: to my labooooo...uuuhhhh (cover his mouth)

Dickie Duck (surprised): Wait?! A real lab and not your garage?

Gyro Gearloose (repentant): Yeah...

Dickie Duck (excited): Why didn't you say so, man!!! Would you show me?!! Besides, you suggested it.

Gyro Gearloose (nervous): Just wait a couple of minutes and then we'll go.

Dickie Duck: *squealing* what a thrill!!

((Gyro walks away from Dickie, pulls out his cell phone, calls Manny))

Gyro Gearloose: Manny, listen need you to clean the lab in an hour and... I'll give you the day off... Yeah, that's fine... you can supervise the next projects... okay...

((Gyro cuts and calls Fenton))

Gyro Gearloose: Crackshell...

(CUTTING)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (confused): Dr. Gearloose?

(CUTTERING)

Gyro Gearloose: Yeah, I just need you to comply with something.

(CUTTING)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: What?

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose: don't go to the lab for about two hours.

(CUTTING)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Why Docter? Any faults or broken robots?

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose (frustrated): aagggrrrhhh...Because I'm with Dickie, but it's a friendship outing.

(CUTTING)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: I wasn't thinking about that, I'm clear that you and Dickie are friends.

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose: oohhh...*sigh* good thing you got it that way...

(CUTTING)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Thank you, Dr. Gearloose.

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose: And one more thing, don't tell the red nephew about this.

(CUTTING)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Huey.

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose: Yes, yes, Huey... Because you know that prying boy will do something to ruin it.

(CUTTING)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Dr. Gearloose, he's a kid, he didn't mean to...

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose: I don't care what the intention is, I don't want you to get into this...

(CUTTING)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: But Dr. Gearloose, why...

(CUTTING)

Gyro Gearloose: Why not!!! ...Fine!!...well...see you soon.

((Gyro cuts off the call, goes directly to Dickie and watches her with her cell phone))

Gyro Gearloose: Ewwww...Dickie...

Dickie Duck: Yeah, just a minute, he'll be here.

Gyro Gearloose: Who?

Dickie Duck: Launchpad

Gyro Gearloose (angry): What?!

Dickie Duck: Relax, he'll just leave us in your lab, I asked him and he accepted the favor.

Gyro Gearloose: How about we just walk?

Dickie Duck: A car is faster.

((Launchpad arrives with the limo and parks in front of the two friends))

Launchpad McQuack: Hey, Dickie and Doc. What's up?

Dickie Duck (softly): Very good... (Altered) that is... (Calm again) good.

Gyro Gearloose (mumbling): Okay, thanks.

Launchpad McQuack: Looking good, especially you, Doc, never thought I'd see you without your little bow.

Gyro Gearloose (embarrassed): We better get up there.

((Both get into the limo in the back, settle in next to each other))

Launchpad McQuack: All right, I'll take you to your third impromptu stop of your friendship outing.

((Limo starts at normal speed))

Gyro Gearloose (annoyed): Wait!! You told him!!

Dickie Duck: I had to contextualize.

Gyro Gearloose: .....

Dickie Duck: It's okay...

(Gyro stands silently looking out the window on his side of the limousine, he is so embarrassed by his manner of answering his friend that he didn’t dare to speak during the ride. Dickie felt uncomfortable, he goes straight to the dividing window))

Dickie Duck: So... Launchpad, you work for Mr. McDuck too.

Launchpad McQuack: Of course, for about 3 or 4 years... more or less... I'm his pilot and driver, although he has another pilot who is just as good, maybe better than me.

Dickie Duck: And why does he have two pilots?

Launchpad McQuack: Because she's his niece.

Dickie Duck: Ohhh... put by a relative... huh?

Launchpad McQuack: It's a complicated story... quite complicated, involving many things, like conflict, trauma, responsibilities and more.

((Gyro is surprised to hear Launchpad talking and goes to the window))

Gyro Gearloose (altered): No need to tell!! Besides, it's Mr. McDuck's personal stuff!! Why do most people always tell the personal stuff of others they barely know??

Dickie Duck: Because some people let off steam, knowing you'll never see them again...I know, because it's happened to me...quite a few times.

Launchpad McQuack: Miss Dickie's right, Doc.

((Gyro remains silent and returns to his seat watching the window on his side again; Dickie remains at the window watching worriedly and Launchpad uncomfortably keeps driving))

###### End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer, the next one will be deeper.


	6. The laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dickie and Gyro spend some time in the lab, yet everything explodes inside the scientist.

# Part 6

## (The laboratory)

((They arrive at the vault, where the parking lot doors open and they crash into the wall))

Dickie Duck (sore): Auuuuuuchchhhhh... Does it always crash?

Launchpad McQuack: It's my style.

Gyro Gearloose (sore): Wait here, Dickie, I'll set up the lab.

((Gyro gets out of the limo))

Dickie Duck: Wait a minute... when I got here, there was a scanner... Where is it now?

Launchpad McQuack: Maybe the Doc didn't activate it, put it there for a reason.

Dickie Duck (interested): So... how's your work with Mr. McDuck?

{The scene is cut and moved to the underwater lab}

((Gyro enters hurriedly and watches Manny who is cleaning quietly))

Gyro Gearloose (altered): Good Manny, well done, now you have the time off, now!

Manny: -... ..- - / .. / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / -. . . -.. / - --- / -.-. .-.. . .- -. / ..- .--. .-.-(But I still need to clean up.)

Gyro Gearloose (altered): Just get out of here!

((Manny heads for the elevator and leaves. Gyro watches the lab, goes to the switches and turns off half the lights))

Gyro Gearloose (thinking): Okay, now calm down and just go get your friend...remember...friend only...

((Gyro goes to the elevator and heads up))

{Cut the scene and pass the parking}

((Gyro walks quickly and sees Dickie and Launchpad laughing and talking in the distance; the annoying scientist walks faster until he reaches the two ducks))

Gyro Gearloose (containing himself): Dickie... the lab is ready.

Dickie Duck (happy): Great. See you soon, LP.

Launchpad McQuack (happy): See you, Di Di.

{Scene cut and pass inside the elevator}

((As the elevator descends into the depths, silence was present and uncomfortable glances from Gyro, he tries to say something, however, the moment he saw his friend and Launchpad together prevented him from saying anything))

Dickie Duck: So, you work at the bottom of the sea.

Gyro Gearloose: ...

((The elevator stops, opens its doors, Dickie looks at his best friend's massive laboratory, is amazed and starts walking and seeing things more closely; Gyro walks in frustration))

Dickie Duck (excited): This place is cooler than I thought! Mind you, it's a bit grey, but it doesn't matter... Lots of inventions, base models and all that fictional stuff!! Wow, Gyro, you did a great job with all this!! I'm sure Mr. McDuck trusts you a lot.

Gyro Gearloose (depressed): Yeah.

Dickie Duck (looking at Gyro in confusion): Gyro? Is something wrong with you?

Gyro Gearloose (altered and embarrassed): No, no, no, no, no, no!! I'm fine, I'm just glad you liked my place of work!!

Dickie Duck: Oh, so. Will you show me some new invention or something?

Gyro Gearloose: Most of them are in process and... And... And...

Dickie Duck (confused): And what?

Gyro Gearloose: And...And...And…It’s...

((Lil Bulb appears on a table, Gyro and Dickie turn to the table where the little robot is))

Dickie Duck: Is that Lil Bulb?

Gyro Gearloose: Yeah... it's the 16th version. I find it weird that you remember one of my early inventions.

Dickie Duck (approaching the table where Lil Bulb is): Weird? Not at all! If you've mentioned many times that this invention is your first step, it may be small, yet you worked hard to make it work and it's your greatest achievement to be what you are now.

Gyro Gearloose (blushing): Ehhh... Really?

Dickie Duck: Sure, dummy. Hi, Lil Bulb, I'm Dickie, you may not know me, but I was one of the first to hear about you.

((Lil Bulb gives a few flashes of complimentary light and gives Dickie a hug on the cheek))

Dickie Duck (conmoved): Awwwww...Look Gyro, he likes me, although my face hurts a little because of the heat the bulb, but it's still adorable.

Gyro Gearloose: Maybe he does remember you. (Takes Lil Bulb in his left hand) He's...special.

((Lil Bulb makes other flashes of light pointing at Dickie and Gyro blushes))

Dickie Duck (confused): What does it say?

Gyro Gearloose (embarrassed): No, no, no, no, he just says he's glad to see Aunt Dickie, that's all!

Dickie Duck (touching): Awwwww...So cute.

Gyro Gearloose: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you wait for me in that window over there?

Dickie Duck: Okay, Gyro Dad.

((Dickie heads to the window; Gyro stares at Lil Bulb))

Gyro Gearloose (whispering): Don't do that in front of her, you're lucky she doesn't understand you.

((Lil Bulb gestures in question))

Gyro Gearloose (whispering): Don't look at me like that, if she's just my friend.

((Lil Bulb makes another questioning gesture))

Gyro Gearloose (whispering): I need you to just be quiet, no funny insinuations... (Blushing and looking down at the floor) I don't want to ruin another...erm... Do you understand me?

((Lil Bulb gives a nod of approval, Gyro gives a slight smile and puts it on his hat. Gyro goes to the window where Dickie is, while she is watching the ocean))

Dickie Duck: You have a nice place to work.

Gyro Gearloose: Although the only downside is that the glass breaks and water floods through almost everything.

Dickie Duck: So why don't you put in those unbreakable glasses?

Gyro Gearloose: You mean the armored glass? I'm not convinced...

Dickie Duck: For?

Gyro Gearloose: It's just personal taste...

Dickie Duck: Personal taste floods everything with adrenaline, huh?

Gyro Gearloose: Baaawww... You don't understand my tastes.

Dickie Duck: Ha ha ha... Just kidding, looks like work made you forget the jokes.

Gyro Gearloose: Not true. And are you still pursuing your musical aspirations?

Dickie Duck: Let's just say I'm on break, unless I have a job so I can eat something decent other than spontaneous noodles.

Gyro Gearloose: I didn't think you were desperate to have a job that wasn't... artistic.

Dickie Duck: Yeah... It didn't go so well, but it got better.

Gyro Gearloose: I see. How's your group of friends?

Dickie Duck: They're fine, with jobs, others aren't. And you with your friends from work?

Gyro Gearloose: eehhh...They are work acquaintances, Fenton is just my partner.

Dickie Duck: He looked a little like you.

Gyro Gearloose (grumbling): I know.

Dickie Duck: Why does that bother you?

Gyro Gearloose: Maybe the fact that he reflects something I want to leave out.

Dickie Duck: Being enthusiastic?

Gyro Gearloose: More like a blind eye, thinking he accomplishes everything without any mistakes. Before he was my intern, but... something made me realize what I once was and how I felt. That's why I'm strict with him and now he's my partner.

Dickie Duck: I don't know, he seems to know that, but you didn't notice it before that moment. He's a good guy, he respects you a lot.

Gyro Gearloose: I know, he admires someone like me.

Dickie Duck: The most determined scientist that ever lived... I mean you, dummy.

Gyro Gearloose: Ppppppffffff... Don't talk nonsense.

Dickie Duck: It seems like jobs make you lose your optimism, huh?

Gyro Gearloose: They just make you more terrified of reality.

Dickie Duck: And you don't do the hobbies you used to do?

Gyro Gearloose: Yeah, but...eehh...mmmmhhh...

Dickie Duck: Okay. Just relax and let's look at the window.

Gyro Gearloose: Okay.

((Both look out at the beautiful blue ocean through the big window; the sea creatures of different sizes, bright colors, and extravagant attributes swam in sight of the two friends and the little robot, the blond duck is hypnotized by the observation, while Gyro looks at her sideways causing a heartwarming smile on him. Gyro provokes a feeling of nostalgia in him))

Dickie Duck: Reminds me of the time I found you at the aquarium watching the fish.

Gyro Gearloose (quiet): Yeah... I was analyzing, while you were hiding from the guards.

Dickie Duck (playful): It's... my fault for listening to Walter that day and his idea of "taking" the churros.

Gyro Gearloose (quietly): Ha ha ha... At least I saved your neck.

Dickie Duck: Yeah. This is relaxing.

Gyro Gearloose: Yeah.

Dickie Duck (relaxed): It's like I'm in one of my weird dreams I have about apocalypse movies that...

Gyro Gearloose (quietly and in a tender tone): You are my dream.

Dickie Duck (confused): What?

Gyro Gearloose (realizes his words, embarrassed with a very red face he turns away from Dickie): NOTHING...I MEAN...I HAD THIS DREAM...YOU KNOW, OF HAVING SOMETHING SEA FOR ME, I MEAN, FIGURATIVELY AND SYMBOLICALLY FOR MY WORK, SINCE YOU ARE...I MEAN THE SEA WAS AN INSPIRATION...A DREAM...THE SEA...JUST THE SEA...ME...! !! (He looks back at Dickie with his confused face, while he is still blushing)...relax.

Dickie Duck (confused): I just wanted to say it's like a dream about the ocean and all that crazy movie stuff. Gyro, do you want to tell me something?

Gyro Gearloose (upset and flushed): NO, NO, NO, NO!!

Dickie Duck (serious): Listen, I was avoiding this during our second meeting, but I think it was enough, better...

Gyro Gearloose (frustrated): Enough?! You think I'm BAD at this?!

Dickie Duck (annoyed): I didn't tell you that!! I mean you avoid the things that bother you and that worries me!! More on top of it after all these years of not seeing each other!!

Gyro Gearloose (annoyed): I'd rather not focus on those emotions than to go overboard!! Just admit that this outing was a disaster!!

Dickie Duck (annoyed): Disaster?!! Why?!! If I had a good time with you, don't say things like that, man!!

Gyro Gearloose (angry): NO!! You're lying!! I know you want to avoid that subject!!

Dickie Duck (angry): What subject?! Seriously, Gyro, I'm not understanding you!! Maybe I don't understand nerd stuff, but this is something else!!

Gyro Gearloose (angry approaches Dickie): Don't play ignorant, you know perfectly well what I mean!

Dickie Duck (annoyed): Gyro, stop avoiding...!!

Gyro Gearloose (furious grabs Dickie's arms tightly): STOP LYING!!! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN JAPAN!! THE DISASTER YOU UNLEASHED!! THAT I WAS WORKING FOR A CRIMINAL AND THAT I WAS ONE!! AND THAT I NEVER ANSWERED THE LETTER YOU SENT ME!! THAT I REALIZED HOW RAW REALITY IS!! THAT BEING AN ADULT IS A CONDEMNATION!! THAT DREAMS ARE JUST FANTASIES TO FEED OUR POOR NAIVETY!! AND THAT I...!!! I... I...I…

((Gyro watches his friend who is paralyzed by her screams and listening to her distressed breathing; he closes his eyes))

Gyro Gearloose (calmly releases Dickie and turns around): You'd better go, the friendship output is over...I need...

Dickie Duck (serious): You better not say anything... *take a breath*...See you soon, Dr. Gearloose.

((Dickie walks to the elevator, presses the upward button, she looks down and the door closes. Lil Bulb in Gyro's hat is surprised and with his annoying red light he gets in the scientist's face, being surprised that he is crying covering his face with stretched out mucus; Gyro sees Lil Bulb, grabs him and hugs him going to his shoulder, the little robot pats him back on his shoulder)).

{Cut the scene and pass the parking}

((Launchpad still sitting in the limo, but with his cell phone in his hand looking at the screen, he hears the sound of the elevator and sees Dickie))

Launchpad McQuack (cheerful): Miss Di Di! How did you...?

((Launchpad's smile changes to a worried face when he sees Dickie in tears and approaches her))

Launchpad McQuack (worried): Miss Di Di... What happened?

Dickie Duck (sad): ...sniifff...Just...fffff...Gyro was tired...ssniiiifff...he preferred to be...

Launchpad McQuack (worried): But you're crying.

Dickie Duck (anguished): Ohhhh... I didn't realize...ssnniiifff... I don't usually cry... (Wipes tears away)

Launchpad McQuack (worried): mmmmhhh... Should I take you home?

Dickie Duck (sad): Thank you, but it's not...

Launchpad McQuack (interrupts): I insist, I'll take you to eat something, I don't like to see you sad... (Grabs Dickie's shoulder) Although it's good to get it off your chest.

(Dickie stares at Launchpad's face and blushes)

Dickie Duck (softly): Thank you... for the invitation...

###### End of the chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, but the chapter's here.
> 
> The next one will be another interaction.


	7. The sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the friendship outing, the two friends get depressed, but they end up very different at the end of the day.

# "The sunshine"

((In the laboratory, Gyro takes a chair, stands on the large table, sits down and puts his face on the table; Lil Bulb comes down from the hat, standing close to the scientist's face, while he makes wailing noises))

{Cut the scene and pass the parking lot}

((Launchpad holds Dickie's shoulder, as she blushes))

Dickie Duck (softly): Thank you... for the invitation...

Launchpad McQuack: I'll take you to a good place where the best burritos are.

((They both go to the crashed limousine, open the doors with a worried look, Dickie sits in the front with Launchpad, he starts the engine and they get out of the vault.

A few hours later, the damaged limousine parks on a beach, the two ducks get out, they go to a Mexican food place, and Launchpad orders two burritos, while Dickie looks at the ocean with a sigh of regret))

Launchpad McQuack (takes the two burritos): Thank you. (Passes one to Dickie) Here, I don't know if...

Dickie Duck (takes burrito): Thank you and yes, I like burritos.

((Both walk to the beach sand, look at the ocean, while eating the burritos))

Launchpad McQuack: So... Are you going to try again about having a position with Mr. McDee?

Dickie Duck (discouraged): I don't know, seeing as he has unique workers... I guess I'm not at that level.

Launchpad McQuack: You know... I feel inferior sometimes.

Dickie Duck (surprised): Really? I mean, you can survive several crashes without anyone getting hurt and you're cool... (Blushes and takes a deep breath)...distinctive.

Launchpad McQuack (dejected): Heh...Still, I feel like I'm not good enough, I had to race a robot to keep my job and now I share my job as a pilot with my boss' niece.

Sometimes I feel like... that... I'm not part of the family, I can barely get along with my partner and I think I'm letting Dewey down more on some adventure...

Dickie Duck (worried): Shit... I didn't know that... But, I think you're more worthwhile, LP.

Launchpad McQuack (dejected): We barely know each other since yesterday and we don't talk much...

Dickie Duck: So let's talk... (Blushes) Because the truth... I find you interesting... I don't know if it's because of something I saw in you or out of curiosity...

Launchpad McQuack: The truth is I liked you when I saw you, I felt you were good, now I know I'm not wrong.

Dickie Duck (blushing): Oh...good to know that...So, I talked about you (altered) I mean the most comfortable thing, I don't want to remind you of anything bad!!

Launchpad McQuack (happy): Easy, though, thanks for the consideration.

((Dickie sits in the sand, Launchpad also sits, still eating the burritos))

{Cut the scene and go to the underwater lab}

((Fenton and Huey enter happy with the sound device))

Huey Duck: So, we only need a core to avoid any incidents for the event the day after tomorrow.

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera: Exactly, we just have to...

Gyro Gearloose (with his head on the big table on the platform): *sounds of wailing*

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera (confused): Dr. Gearloose?

Huey Duck: Looks like this...

((Gyro raises his head, turns and looks at the two uncomfortable ducks))

Gyro Gearloose (bitter): What do you want?

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera (uncomfortable): We're just looking for a core for Huey's project.

Gyro Gearloose (bitter): Well, just find it, take it and then leave.

Huey Duck (concerned): Dr. Gearloose... Are you...?

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera (grabs Huey by his shoulders and drags him): Okay, Docter, no problem, no hassle, no fuss, nothing catastrophic. It'll be short and ready.

((Fenton and Huey go to a sector where there are several objects far from Gyro))

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera (whispering to Huey): Huey, please don't say anything, I know you care and so do I, but it's better to avoid more problems.

Huey Duck (whispering to Fenton): But if we don't help him, he'll feel worse. Don't you want to help him too?

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera (whispering to Huey): This is different, Huey. It's a more personal issue and the Docter doesn't want to talk about it. For your sake, we'd better take a good core and leave it alone.

Huey Duck (whispering to Fenton): But...

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera (whispering to Huey): Please, Huey.

Huey Duck (whispering to Fenton): Okay, taking into account Dr. Gearloose's feelings.

((Fenton smiles proudly; they search through the objects until Huey shows a white core to Fenton, he quickly checks it, raises his thumb up, both nods and goes straight to the elevator without looking at Gyro with his head on the table. The two ducks enter and press the button pointing upwards))

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera: See you soon, Docter Gearloose

((Gyro is shocked to hear the same words Dickie said before she left, gets up abruptly, turns around and heads for the elevator; Fenton and Huey get scared and press the button several times))

Gyro Gearloose (angry): What did you say?! **SEE YOU SOON?!** SHE TELL YOU?!

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera (scared pushing button many times): I don't know anything about what you're talking about, Docter, I swear!!

Gyro Gearloose (angry): DON'T LIE TO ME, INTERN!!

Huey Duck (indignant and stops pressing the button): Don't tell Fenton like that! He has nothing to do with his personal affairs and he doesn't want to get involved because he respects your privacy!

Fenton Crackshell - Cabrera (upset and presses the button until he sees the elevator doors close): Huey...ehh...Goodbye, Docter!!!

((The doors close just as Gyro arrives and kicks the sealed doors))

Gyro Gearloose (angry): DAMN INT...! (He is silent)

((Gyro watches the floor, rests his head with the elevator doors closed and remembers the words he said to Dickie about Fenton))

[Flashback start]

-Gyro Gearloose: (…) he was my intern, but... something made me realize what I once was and how I felt. That's why I'm strict with him and now he's my partner.-

-Dickie Duck: I don't know, he seems to know that, but you didn't notice it before that moment. He's a good guy, he respects you a lot.-

[End of Flashback]

((Gyro starts crying because of guilt))

Gyro Gearloose (thinking in anguish while crying): I'm an asshole. I'm a real asshole...Dickie...Dickie...my sunshine...please...forgive me...And Fenton...shit, sorry...I'm a crappy friend...

{Cut the scene and go to the beach}

((Launchpad and Dickie continue to sit while talking))

Launchpad McQuack: That was my story, for the moment...

Dickie Duck: Wow... a question. What do you find attractive about an alien who wants to break you in half?

Launchpad McQuack (relaxed): It's kind of hard to describe.

Dickie Duck: I see. (Thinking) *Shit, now I got competition with aliens... What I'm missing, maybe she is must be blind...*

Launchpad McQuack: And your story?

Dickie Duck (attentive): Oh sure, my turn. Well... I don't have parents, I didn't even know them when I was a baby, the guy who raised me told me I have a grandmother, who I don't know.

Launchpad McQuack: Not even in pictures?

Dickie Duck: Nope... they don't seem to want me to know, but I was still good, with several friends, others who turned out to be bad, I have a fascination with music and art.

Launchpad McQuack: And you tried to do that?

Dickie Duck: Yeah, even though I failed at it, several times, it's still my passion, I even took singing lessons, I was told to sing loudly and channel that until it was not so loud.

Launchpad McQuack: Ooohhh... How did you and the Doc meet?

Dickie Duck: Well... we grew up in the same town in West Virginia, he's a few years older than me, we get along just the same. In fact, I met him when I heard an explosion in the distance, it turned out that a garage had exploded and the cause was a boy doing "advanced" experiments.

Launchpad McQuack: So by an explosion...

Dickie Duck: Yep. When I got there, the firemen were putting out the fire, the guy looked sad sitting on the sidewalk, so I sat down next to him.

Launchpad McQuack: And from there they became friends.

Dickie Duck: Nope, yet... He looked at me and ran out...

Launchpad McQuack (impressed): Doc running from someone? I never thought about it.

Dickie Duck: He was someone else; then at school, I found him by coincidence, watching football practice, and I got close to him again...

Launchpad McQuack: And there they became friends...

Dickie Duck: A little bit... He got scared, but he got a ball on his head that fell from the bleachers, I called 911 and I went with him; he had some broken bones, but it wasn't serious. He woke up and was surprised to see me next to him, I introduced myself and we started talking.

Launchpad McQuack: And after those conversations they became best friends.

Dickie Duck: That's right, LP. We got together often, I saw his progress of his inventions and even if it went wrong, I encouraged him; I had several ideas and he always helped me, even if he didn't get rid of the things he did, Gyro helped others with a good face; I have a group of friends since high school, but they find it hard to believe that I am the best friend of someone so different from me.

Launchpad McQuack: So, the Doc was making a good face, looks like something happened to him to change.

Dickie Duck: And that happened...Years went by and Gyro's skills attracted the attention of famous scientists, I remember that Gyro came to my house and said that he would go to Japan to study there, I was happy for him. That day I said goodbye to him at the airport and I took a picture with him to wish him luck...

Launchpad McQuack: Wow... So you're closer to the Doc than I thought, but he never mentioned you until you came in.

Dickie Duck: Possibly because of how busy he is.

Launchpad McQuack (serious): I think Japan changed him a lot. Right?

Dickie Duck (serious): Yeah... it's something he'll never forgive himself for.

Launchpad McQuack (serious): I see... And you...?

Dickie Duck: LP, Thank you for the company (she comes closer and hugs his arm) really.

Launchpad McQuack: Don't thank me, it was nice to meet you. You're good, Dickie, I hope you do well with Mr. McDee and get your job.

Dickie Duck: Why are you sure it will be with Mr. McDuck?

Launchpad McQuack: I'm not sure, actually, or maybe it will happen? A curious question...

Dickie Duck: Ahhhhh...mmmmhhhh... (Drop Launchpad arm and it gets up) Would you like to dance?

Launchpad McQuack: But we don't have any music.

(Dickie takes her cell phone out of her pocket, plays the music, turns up the volume, plays the song _"September"_ , Launchpad pulls out his jacket, puts it in the sand and puts Dickie's cell phone there)

Launchpad McQuack (stands up, extends his hand to Dickie): Now we can.

Dickie Duck (fascinated by Launchpad's muscular arms and takes his hand): Yes, of course.

((Both take a few steps in the sand to catch the rhythm, the music advances and the two ducks begin to take more dynamic steps))

Dickie Duck (thinking): This is the best thing that happened to me... It will be my first step to get closer to him... Launchpad, you turned out better than I expected, kind, sweet and handsome... You are definitely...

((The music ends and both hands are held at a distance))

Launchpad McQuack: That was fun.

Dickie Duck: Yeah... Hey... ehhh... Would you like to go to...?

Launchpad McQuack: Sorry, I have to go on an adventure tomorrow and won't be back tonight, but we can get together at Dewey's brother's event.

Dickie Duck: You mean Huey?

Launchpad McQuack: Yeah. What do you think?

Dickie Duck (animated): I think it's very cool.

Launchpad McQuack: Great. Shall I take you home?

Dickie Duck (happy): Let's stop by and then you can drop me off at my apartment.

Launchpad McQuack (naively): Okay.

{Cut the scene and go to the underwater lab}

((A bottle of wine is on the big table, Gyro's arm extends to grab the bottle and starts drinking; on the floor there are 2 bottles of wine))

Gyro Gearloose (drunk): Lil Bulb...please turn off…off…offfff…thee…I don't know...shit...

((He drank from the same bottle again))

Gyro Gearloose: mmmmhhhh...*hiccup* Dickie...*hiccup*...my sweet, sweet, Dickie...I wish I was your...*hiccup*... **BUT NO, YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT A PILOT WITH HALF A NEURONE THAT WORKS!!!**...fuck.

((He drank from the same bottle again, Lil Bulb holds a bottle and comes down from the platform))

Gyro Gearloose (drunk): Why am I such a coward...*hiccup*…My ray of sunshine...Dickie...shit...you're...

[Flashback start]

(((In the hospital, Gyro was sleeping in a cast on his left arm, slowly waking up until he sees a blonde leg with green eyes and he screams in terror)))

-Gyro Gearloose (scared): AAAHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHERE ARE...?!!!-

-Dickie Duck: I just wanted to talk to you.-

-Gyro Gearloose (confused): How?-

-Dickie Duck: It's just that since the explosion at... your garage? ... I thought you wanted to talk. -

-Gyro Gearloose (confusedly pointing at himself): To me?

-Dickie Duck: Obviously... (Stretches her right arm and opens her hand) I'm Dickie, Dickie Duck.-

-Gyro Gearloose (blushes in surprise): Eeeehhhh... (Stretches his healthy arm and squeezes Dickie's hand) Gyro...Gearloose.

[Ends Flashback]

((He drank from the same bottle again))

Gyro Gearloose (drunk): That day... I was a jerk... and now *hiccup* I'm still a jerk... fuck... Dickie... Why did he always act like that with you?

((Gyro brings back memories of his best friend smiling up front, being cheerful, absent-minded about certain things and rumbling in his head her words "Come on Gyro" "You're better than any of those old teachers" "Don't be so uptight, dummy" "You're like a mad scientist, but in a good way" "You and your nerd stuff" "I love you, brainiac"))

Gyro Gearloose (drinking the bottle still drunk): My ray of sunshine...*hiccup*... Why didn't I tell you? ...*hiccup* (quietly) **Dickie, I love you**...*hiccup* ...*shit... embarrassing...I...love you...very much...my sunshine...

{Cut the scene and move to an apartment}

((It's night, the crashed limo crashes with light poster, Dickie gets out and Launchpad too))

Dickie Duck (in pain): It hurt again.

Launchpad McQuack: You get used to it later.

Dickie Duck (bragging): Imagine when I drive.

Launchpad McQuack (innocently): I don't know about that, but I'd like to see it.

Dickie Duck: Okay until the event, LP.

Launchpad McQuack: See you at the event, **sunshine**.

Dickie Duck (surprised and flushed): **Sunshine**?

Launchpad McQuack (naively): Yes, because you have blonde hair.

Dickie Duck (disappointed): Ohhh...I get it, some of my close ones used to give me that nickname, but I think it's because of my hair.

Launchpad McQuack: Maybe for something else, but all right, we'll see you at the event, Di Di.

Dickie Duck: Bye.

((Launchpad gets into the limo and leaves the place. Dickie enters her room and jumps into bed happy))

Dickie Duck (Thinking): Wow, what a day, first it was an outing with my best friend and I end up with the redheaded adonis; hopefully Gyro will be okay. Although with Launchpad I had a progress, maybe I can ask him for a date, but it will be when I have more confidence and get...

((She feels a sound in her cell phone, pulls it out of her pocket and sees that it is a message from the landlord, asking for the rent bill in one more month))

Dickie Duck (Thinking): Oh no, I can't wait until next week for the interview with Mr. McDuck, but I don't want to be delayed any longer...mmmmhhhh... What can I do?

{Cut the scene and go to the underwater lab}

((The lab is almost dark and only the lights on the platform are on, Gyro is still sitting with his head on the big table and there are several bottles of wine))

Gyro Gearloose (drunk): My sunshine...My Suns...hine...I love you...I love you...I'm a...asshole...I want...I want to kiss you...please...my Sun...sunnn...please...I'm more than you...please...

((Gyro raises his head, feels fatigued and can barely see well despite wearing his glasses; he looks at his pants sitting down with a dizzy eye, begins to touch his crotch, takes off his belt and unzips his pants))

Gyro Gearloose (drunk and excited): I wish...we could…mmmmhhhh...this...is...mmmmhhhh...aaaahhh... Why do I feel like this...now? If...aaaaahhhh...I...love...aaaaahhhhhh...love...aaaahhhh...Dickie...

###### end of the chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... I put that in the last paragraph, but I won't put that in the next chapter, because I'm not good at that stuff.
> 
> Dickie and Launchpad's relationship will be explored in another fanfic, if fate would have it.
> 
> It's almost over... See you in the next chapter.


	8. Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting uncomfortable for both friends.

**Part 8**

(Discomfort)

((The next day, in the McDuck mansion, Huey takes his breakfast quietly with his sonic generator binder, as Dewey enters the dining room))

Dewey Duck: Hey Hubert... Are you really not going to join us on our adventure today?

Huey Duck (concentrate): I can't, I need to finish some last details for tomorrow so I can earn my environmental science badge.

Dewey Duck: Whatever, you're missing out on the fun.

Launchpad McQuack (entering the scene): Come on Dewey, your uncle is waiting for us...you really won't join us?

Huey Duck (focus): No, Launchpad, I have to go quickly now.

Launchpad McQuack: I hope the Doc is okay about yesterday.

((Huey is shocked at the mention of Gyro))

Dewey Duck (confused): What happened yesterday?

Huey Duck (altered): Don't...!

Launchpad McQuack: The Doc and Dickie had a friendship outing that ended badly, but I accompanied Dickie because she was sad and I didn't like to see her sad, we went to the beach, ate some burritos, talked, thanked me for my company, danced, walked around...

Huey Duck and Dewey Duck (surprised): Wait!! You were really with her?!

Launchpad McQuack (ingenuously): Yes.

Dewey Duck (jealous jumps on top of Launchpad): What happened in the end?!

Launchpad McQuack: Well... we'll be joining in the event of... ehhh... What was it about?

Huey Duck (altered): The science event for young scientists and aspirants!

Launchpad McQuack: That's right.

Dewey Duck (jealous and upset): You asked her out?!

Launchpad McQuack (ingenuously): Yes.

Dewey Duck (more jealous and upset): CAN I GO WITH YOU TOMORROW?!

Huey Duck (angry): Are you kidding me?

Dewey Duck (determined): My brother, this is my chance to see Dickie again, since someone didn't want to introduce me to her.

Launchpad McQuack (confused): But you met her before I did.

Dewey Duck (frustrated): I was referring to the Fenton.

Launchpad McQuack: Ahhhhhh...but Fenton doesn't have...

Huey Duck (interrupts): Let's not talk about it anymore, good luck in the adventure, goodbye.

((Huey leaves plate on table, takes folder, leaves table, runs out and leaves dining room; Dewey and Launchpad look at each other confused, although Dewey changes his face looking jealous to his friend))

Launchpad McQuack (confused): Something wrong, Dewey?

Dewey Duck (sarcastic mumbling): No...I'm fine, I'm just happy for you and Dickie.

Launchpad McQuack (naively): Ohhh...Thanks buddy, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you tomorrow too.

((Dewey changed his face again to one of happiness knowing that Dickie is going to see tomorrow, while Launchpad looked confusedly at his friend who had a lost look in his eye))

{Cut the scene and go to the vault}

((Fenton is in front of the elevator nervous about yesterday with his boss, listens to his phone and answer))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Hello?

(CUTTING)

Huey Duck: Hi, Fenton, I'm on my way to see the settings.

(CUTTING)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: That's good, I'm...in...

(CUTTING)

Huey Duck: Sorry, the supervisor came to see me, I'll call you back, bye.

((Huey cuts off the call, Fenton puts away his cell phone and looks uncomfortably at the elevator; he takes a breath and presses the button, the doors open, he enters and presses the button down.)

{The scene is cut off and he goes to the underwater lab}

((Doors open, Fenton tiptoes through yesterday's thinking until he meets Manny head-on))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Ohhh...Hi Manny, I just came...

Manny: (Not now, I have to clean the above)

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (confused): How?

(Fenton leaves his bag on the floor and heads to the platform, arrives upstairs and sees Gyro with his head on the big table with his arms balanced. Fenton worried goes towards his boss, however, Lil Bulb stops his foot))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: What happened? What happened to the Docter?

((Lil Bulb points to the floor where the big table is, Fenton looks closely at where they point and is surprised to find that it is "white liquid" and several bottles of wine))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (impacted): Blaa...nohh...Docter... (Altered) NO!! WE MUST DO SOMETHING, YOU CAN DIE!! THIS IS A CATASTROPHY, A TOTAL DISORDER, BLA!! BLATHERING BLATHERSKITE!!

((The bag is ripped, the parts of the Gizmoduck suit come out and Fenton is equipped. The hero goes straightway to the Doctor, carries him in his arms and watches him still breathing))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (Relieved): ffiiiiuuuu...That's good, you can still...huh? (Looks at the ground realizing that his wheel has the "white liquid") eeewwww... (Looks back at his full-body boss and sees that his pants are open with his crotch exposed with more "white liquid") (Thought) How gross... I should take him his home.... better to fly to avoid his shame.

((Fenton activates his helmet propeller))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: I'll take the Docter to his house, you clean up...that and everyone here will say nothing about it. Please.

((Manny and Lil Bulb quickly show signs of approval, Fenton flies off with his boss' body unconscious))

{Cut the scene and go to Gyro's house}

((Gyro is confined to his bed, woke up and had a headache))

Gyro Gearloose (with a hangover): AAARRGGHHHH!! Where...

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (voice off): Docter?

((Fenton arrives at the bed with a cup of lemon water))

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Docter, I'm glad that...

Gyro Gearloose (surprised): What are you doing in my house? AARRGGGHHHH...my head...

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: I brought him here, but I want to explain, in private.

(Gyro looks at him indifferently and nods his head. A few minutes later, after explaining what happened in the lab, Gyro is embarrassed by the scene his partner had to witness))

Gyro Gearloose (covers his face): Does anyone else know about this?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: No, Docter.

Gyro Gearloose (take the cup of water with lemon again and address the word Fenton with a sad tone): I am sorry.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (Surprised): What?

Gyro Gearloose: I said I'm sorry.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (Surprised): But... why? If you don't...

Gyro Gearloose (sad): For calling you "Intern" in a derogatory way, yesterday.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: No, it was my responsibility, you looked sad and I didn't want to...

Gyro Gearloose: I know... that's why I feel bad. *Sigh*. Do you know why I reacted like that?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (thought about his possible answer, but felt that need to talk): Ehhhhh...You can tell me, Docter, if it helps you be more comfortable. It's not an obligation, I mean...

Gyro Gearloose (serious): No...I think it was too long kept, I would like to share it with a friend.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (surprised and happy): Friend?

Gyro Gearloose (serious): Seriously, Cabrera.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Sorry, Docter, it's just...okay, you can start anytime, and I’m listening.

Gyro Gearloose (takes a sip): I was on a friendship outing with Dickie yesterday, the truth is that I was who invited her, because...I was...uuummmm...jealous.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: For Mark.

Gyro Gearloose: Not just him. *sigh* I think you already noticed that I like her... (The face is totally red) too much.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera: Yeah...But did you ever...?

Gyro Gearloose (melancholy): No...I never confessed to her, for her I'm just her best friend, but it doesn't really bother me, because she was the first one to blindly trust me. I remember that day that I met her, I ran away like a fool and she followed me to ask me how I was, I broke a few bones for ball in the stands, I was in the hospital, she arrived and we talked and...Well, I went to Japan, the incident happened and...I didn't dare to see her face again...I avoided her for years, just...just so that...I didn't see...like a...*sniff* *sniff*

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (sad): Docter...quiet...ehhh...now I get your point. (Gentle) I thought at first of something else about why you were acting this way with your friend, yet I feel she doesn't see you that way, otherwise she wouldn't have acted right when seen by you.

Gyro Gearloose (distraught): What if she's just faking it?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (worried): I don't know. Has she ever lied to you about their friendship?

Gyro Gearloose (collected): Never...she was always direct with me, even in the most intimidating things. But what should I do? What if she hates me now?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (gentle): I doubt she hates you, with what little I've seen of her, she's shown much affection for you. It will sound very obvious, but you must talk to her, in a quiet place and when you are both fine.

Gyro Gearloose (discouraged): What if she is not fine?

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (taking Gyro's shoulder): We won't know if you ask her.

Gyro Gearloose:*sighing* Thanks for listening, buddy. (Taking Fenton's hand positioned on the shoulder)

{Cut the scene and move to a café}

((Dickie is sitting at a table looking at her cell phone with a sagging expression, looks at the photos of her and Gyro on the ice rink and sees the comments of her fans; Dickie is still pensive about the rent))

????: Wow, what a surprise!

((Dickie is surprised to leave her cell phone on the table and is more surprised than the one speaking to her is Mark Beaks))

Dickie Duck (tense): Hello sir...I mean Mark. I didn't expect to see you here.

Mark Beaks: Well (takes the opposite chair and sits) sometimes there's a distraction from work, especially when it's very strenuous.

Dickie Duck (uncomfortable): Sure...eeemmm... (Picks up cell phone again). So... How are you doing in your company?

Mark Beaks (flirty): Same as always, making money and subs, classic of my day.

Dickie Duck (awkward): Ohhh...the usual...heh.

Mark Beaks (flirty): Yes, nothing special. And... have you decided?

Dickie Duck (awkward): I'm actually into something more important...eehhhh...tomorrow I'm going to an event...

Mark Beaks: Which one? I don't have a problem, it's just a casual conversation.

Dickie Duck (pressed): Duckburg Park...

Mark Beaks: Oh, you mean that nerd exhibit

Dickie Duck (confused): How do you know?

Mark Beaks: I'm one of the judges... (Looks at her confidently, while she is stunned and changes her expression with a smile) And what a great coincidence that we will be there tomorrow, well (gets up from his chair) it was nice to talk, I hope to see you tomorrow, if we meet.

Dickie Duck (more uncomfortable): I hope, see you.

((Mark makes a finger gun, winks at Dickie and with his cell phone in his hands he leaves, Dickie drinks her coffee with an uncomfortable expression because of the presence of Beaks)).

((In the night, in the Waddles Company building, Mark looks at his cell phone seriously passing the photos of Dickie's Instagram along with Gyro and diverts his gaze to an object near his desk))

Mark Beaks (thought): I will have the advantage.

end of chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I'm late with the fic, but I'm about to finish so I can publish the other one I have.
> 
> Hopefully they will be interested by the end.


End file.
